Decision-makers are, more than ever before, faced with an overwhelming amount of information regarding the decisions which have to be made. If a decision is complex, decision-makers are often unable to understand how different selection criteria and characteristics of possible solutions compare to and affect one another, or how such selection criteria ultimately impact the decision which is made. When deciding between potential solutions, determining what factors to consider and what trade-offs can be acceptable between these factors can be extremely difficult, or not possible. Furthermore, having chosen a set of selection criteria, it is very difficult, or even not possible, to determine the impact of a specific choice of selection criteria on the results of a decision which is made. These problems are further compounded when there are uncertainties in the underlying information by which the options are assessed against the selection criteria. It is difficult, or not possible, to determine the sensitivity of the ultimate decision to the specific selection criteria defined in the profile, particularly when a decision-maker is faced with uncertain information regarding potential choices or solutions. A great need exists to solve these problems affecting decision-makers.